live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
So This Is Christmas (2013)
So This Is Christmas is a comedy drama romance family direct-to-video film directed by Richard Foster. The film was released on DVD by Image Entertainment on October 1, 2013. The film stars: Eric Roberts, Lexi Ainsworth, Titus Makin, Jr. and Vivica A. Fox, Bryan Massey, Danielle Vega, Justinh Avery, Cassidee Vandalia. Starring *Eric Roberts - Bill *Lexi Ainsworth - Ashley *Titus Makin, Jr. - Jason *and Vivica A. Fox - Sharon *Bryan Massey - Mac *Danielle Vega - Angelina *Justinh Avery - Jonathan *Cassidee Vandalia - Nicole 'Cast' *Hank - Daven Wilson *Geo - Derick Snow *Roach - LaMarc Johnson *Pretty Boy - Stan Gao *Monica Tishauer - Lauren Byrd *Bob Blackman - Don Taylor *Coach - Marcus M. Malden *Physician - Laurie Cummings *Police Woman - Leslie Hippensteel *Darlene - Jillian Estell *Kevin - Campbell Casillo *Joseph - Jonathan Harp *Wise Man - Cameron McGarry *Wise Woman - Evelyn Smith *Herod - Michael Mandanas *Shepherd I - Lafayette Fletcher II *Shepherd II - Isabella Mariconda *Ken - Collier Hammons *Man on the Make - Tywan Mayes *Emergency Medical Techs - Jill Boeckman, Tyler Fisher, Linnette Polk, Ryan Williams *Willy the Dog - Sasha 'Extras' 'Auditorium/Hallway Extras' *Cullen Almirall *Ana Avalos *Corey Black *Amaree Briggs *Abby Copeland *Jasmine Downing *Noah Eagan *Yesenia Esparza *Mishell Garrett *Jessica Haggard *Bridget Hannah *Yordaliz Hernandez *Kyle Johnson *Dejvae Leathers *Fernando Martinez *Broderick McQuarters *Kaya Murdock *Marvin Obser *Kira Palmer *Taylor Ross *Clayton Sackett *Grant Sackett *Megan Tumy *Parker Wilson 'Track Extras' *Gerald Adams *Joseph Anderson *Dedric T. Cherry *Donovan Langston *Silvino Linares *Devon Robinson *Cedrik Tresner 'Miss Jackson's Extras' *Jordan Best *Sherry Hughett *Gerald Walker *Judy White 'Bleachers Extras' *Tim Brown *Torey Byrne *Shelly Copeland *Desirae Dobbs *Kameron Downing *Natalie Downing *Candice Hardin *Nicole Harness *Cyndi Hulen *Spencer Hulen *Paula Langston *Jarod Martin *Autumn Moore *Jasmin Moore *Lynn Robert *Louise Ruleford *Connor Schmigle *Harleigh Smith *Brenda Smiley *Rain M. Smiley *Jan Tiamzon *Stacey Vernon *Jennifer Wilson *Stacy Wilson *Devin Wilson 'School Extras' *Kimberly Adame *Karen Alvarado *James Asberry *Jordyn Branch *Darese Burns *Audrey Byrd *Dedric Cherry *Michelle Cole *Tiara Davis *Angelena Deaver *Brandon Dennis *Trent Doyle *Anahi Espino *Dariana Esparza *Xavier Fairhay *Autumn Files *Dakota Frank *Lashell Glenn *Catalina Gomez *Jaynae Goolsby *Dakota H. *Janet Herrera *Nicole Harness *Araya Harris *Yordaliz Hernandez *Hannah Holtje *Daisy Jimenez *Kyle Johnson *Deysi Lopez *Angel Lorza *Sabrina Meier *Anthony Martinez *Fernando Martinez *Tresor Mason *Emily McGinley *Kaya Murdock *Kira Palmer *Chloe Reyes *Louise Ruleford *Sandra Sanchez *Rain Smiley *Michelle Smith *Myliesha Washington *Kendal Wilson 'Hospital Extras' *Renee Ainsworth *Shawna Beck *Jill Boeckman *Tyler Fisher *Jennifer Houghton *Linnette Polk *Ryan Williams 'Cain's Club Extras' *Jonathon Adams *James Bowie *Jeramy Byford *Amber L. Creason *David Daniels *Khadija Goz *Zacharian Hilberling *Angela Hurley *Amy Johnson *Deanna Lundgren *Melissa McKnight *Jennifer Murphy *Katie O'Toole *Hilary Patrick *Fatima Reed *Rachel Ryals *Megan Saltink *Stephanie Saltink *Amythest Terpenny *Hailey Wagner *Jessica Wheeler 'Bistro Restaurant Extras' *Ann Archer *Landria Edwards *Laura A. Mathy *Valonda Pannell *Kalpana Patel *Raj Patel *Dan Roberts *Vashonda Sherra *Kristin Tedford *Jason Traczyk 'Garage Sale Extras' *Renee Ainsworth *Art Anthony *Bradley J. Boaz *Bobby Bouche *Michelle Combs *Marcia Corenman *Susan Emberton *Amy Hoagland *Jordan Hughes *Dalton James *Allison Johnson *Krista Little *Franklin Joe Martin *Raymond Morse *Joel A. Nix *Wendy Parker *Greg Price *Diane Word '5 & Diner Restaurant Extras' *Ernesto Banuelos Jr *Rocio Banuelos *Jose Luis Briseno, Jr. *Veronica Briseno *Balthazar Chinnell *Carlos Coronado *Connie S. Cypert *Steven Cypert *Sean Frost *Aracely Gomez *Maria Gomez *Ashley Harrold *Daren Jeff *Patty Lomax *Brian Marion *Trisha Marion *Moises Martinez *Nathaniel McClaren *Deante Mure *Tina Oliver *Amaivani Ocampo *Harry Ocampo *Claudia Pendergrass *Fidelia Perez *Isabel Robledo *Jessica Robledo *Michele Robledo *Nora Robledo *Cher Ruhland *Deja Ruhland *Jayla Ruhland *Clayton Sackett *Gayle Sackett *Grant Sackett *Mark Sackett *Gary Sievers *Debbi Tucker *Jennifer Wilson *Parker Wilson *Leopold Wilson 'Theater Extras' *Haley Anderson *Meg Beltran *Aaron Borens *Adrienne Borens *Kaylyn Borens *William Borens, Jr. *Isaiah Braggs *Julie Braggs *Lauren Braggs *Quinna Braggs *Thomas Braggs *Catherine Case *Caleb Christie *Seth Christie *Claudia Conaway *Tamecca Dixon *J. Matthew Dowd *Jacob Dowd *Joshua Dowd *Michelle Dowd *Ryan Dowd *Angela Draeger *Claire Draeger *Douglas Draeger *Noah Draeger *Gabe Fleenor *Ben Gustin *Jace Gustin *Josiah Gustin *Kaitlyn Gustin *Connor Heaps *Jon Heltcel *Caleb Henry *Alexandra Hudson *Dana Hudson *Heather Johnson *Niesha Jade Johnson *Levi Jullien *Jerry Lay II *Marti Malhi *Olivia Malhi *Jamie E. Matthews *Megan C. Matthews *Haley McCauley *Tresa McCauley *Bill McCright *Joy Miller *Connie L. Moore *Anna Myers *Bryce Nelson *Jacob Norgaard *Deana O'Hara *Daniel Parrish *Carah Patterson *Audie Pritchett *Madera Sartors *MerriBeth Sartors *Molly Sartors *Thomas Sartors *Timothy Sartors *Debbie Segouia *Catherine Sexton *Terri Stafford *Chance Stafford *Larry Stockard *Gem Summers *Leighton Summers *Alexis Teague *Cyra Teague *Mercedes Teague *Jennifer Tietz *Michelle VanDusen *Phillip Van Dusen *Ross VanDusen *Bruce D. Webb *Jaidyn Wilson *Jamaire Wilson *Adrian P. Wright *Carla Sue Wright *Linda Wright 'Children Extras' *Ryan Beck *Daniel Beltran *Michael Beltran *Elena Conaway *Jonah Conaway *Dawn Castro *Karrah Castro *Teighan Castro *Weston Crique *Noah Draeger *Makenna Egan *Alexis Galvan *Jon Heltcel *Larissa Hudson *Kelsey Karniewicz *Madeline Kassen *Suzanne Kassen *China Mayer *Allexis McLean *Nathan McLean *Michelle Medenblik *Abigail Parriel *Caitlyn Parriel *Alexa Patterson *Cloey Patterson *Mia Patterson *Ryan Peebles *Averne Schmitt *Baylee Schmitt *Riley Sears *Daphnye Shell *Sabrina Stuth *Caleb Tietz *Caitlin Urie *Anthony VanDusen *Michael VanDusen *Patrick VanDusen *Rachel Webster 'Additional Extras' *Avery Adams *Doug Alexander *Pat Alexander *Patricia S. Bass *Gabrielle Brock *Sam Carrington *John Connor *Susan Connor *Grant Freeman *Chloe Gammage *Adie Gammage *Erica Green *Brooklyn Hannah *Kevin Hannah *Anita Henderson *Trey Henderson *Timothy Hoagland *Nancy Holmbe *Will Jezek *Stan May *Afton Nordean *Bear Nordean *Chris Priddy *Heidi Priddy *Lillie Roberts *Sam Roberts *Trevor Rose *Sharon Scarff *Scarlett Shell *Juliana Vandenborn *Lisa Vombrack *Brittany Wheeler Category:Direct-to-Video Movies Category:2013 Direct-to-Video Movies